


in which katya is confused

by zamoangst



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, I don’t know what to tag this, Tumblr Prompt, a drabble?, based on a tweet, katya is drunk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamoangst/pseuds/zamoangst
Summary: katya gets home from a night of fun, and is terribly confused to see trixie in her bed.orkatya is drunk and gets very confused lololol
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	in which katya is confused

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this tumblr prompt of a tweet, and i just HAD to write a drabble about it because it was so trixie and katya lol.

she’d left the door unlocked, because she knew that when her girlfriend would inevitably stumble through, ten sheets to the wind, that she would obviously lose the ability to unlock a door.

which is why when she hears katya still trying to open the door at 3am, she’s can’t help but chuckle.

she had gone out with violet for celebratory drinks, to commemorate that her best friend had finally managed to settle down with someone fairly reasonable. she’d protested to trixie that she’d only stay out for a while, a drink or two. somehow she had found herself dancing on the bar at last call.

trixie knew this would happen, of course. it was truly more out of character for katya to actually return home at the time she had promised. 

when katya finally seems to ‘unlock’ their front door, at least to her own satisfaction, she hears a thud, a pair of heels clatter to the floor, and a small ‘fuck’.

katya manages to stumble in the general direction of their bedroom, with much help of the wall.  
her hand that is keeping her balance slips and presses on the lightswitch, casting bright white into the darkness.

she falls into the bedroom door and stumbles as it falls in, struggling to stand straight. 

the hallway light illuminates their tiny apartment bedroom, casting brightness across trixie’s face and straining her eyes. she rolls over to face the door. katya looks rough.

katya’s eyelids feels heavy over her eyes, she’s shattered and she wants to crawl into bed. she begins to pull of her pantyhose and wriggle out of her dress, grunting as she struggles. when she looks up at the bed, to her amazement there's already someone there. she blinks slowly, trying to register why someone was in her bed.

trixie looks deep into her eyes, heavy with sleep, and pats the spot next to her. “hurry up kat, what are you doing just standing there? come keep me warm.” she pouts her lip out and nestles her head into the pillow.

katya’s eyes dilate, and her vision shifts over trixie’s form. she’s managed to remove all her clothing except her bra, which rests around her waist.

trixie chuckles and throws the cover back, motioning to katya again. “you look ridiculous kat, come to bed.”

katya’s voice is soft as she whispers back, a pseudo british accent, “i can’t!” she shakes her head violently and pouts her lip out, as trixie looks on confused in response. she comes closer to the bed, pulls off her pillows and the throw at the base of the bed, and begins to wander bewilderedly out of the bedroom.

trixie protests once again, a little louder this time, “please just come to bed.”

katya, in surprise, drops the bedding and turns to face trixie. her face is completely dead-pan as she says “i’m terribly sorry ma’am, i cannot as i have a girlfriend. thankyou for the offer.” and with that, she picks up the pillows and strides out of the room. trixie simply erupts into laughter and falls back into her own pillows, chuckling gently as she drifts back off into her own slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading! <3


End file.
